


america, fuck yeah

by WelcomeToTheBadlands



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain America: The First Avenger, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Sharing a Bed, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTheBadlands/pseuds/WelcomeToTheBadlands
Summary: "Why is a Brit Captain America?""I'm from America, you dipshit.""Oh my god, she turned her accent off. How did you do that?""I thought you didn't like bad language, Captain."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My self indulgent Captain america au pls enjoy

  
**The 1940’s**

  
Rey had grown up knowing that there wasn’t much to do in life when everyone forced a certain role on you. She knew that if she wanted to do anything that she wanted to do, she was going to have a hard time doing it. Rey was a small girl, one that hid behind her parents when they were still alive and tried to stay hidden at school. When recess came along, she’d get picked on for her British accent, despite the fact that she was born in America, so she was American.  


The first time that she met Ben Solo was when he ran across the courtyard and punched the boy that was picking on her in the face. Rey nearly cried, but the people that had been bullying her were gone, and the boy smiled at her. After that, the two of them were inseperable. The friendship that the two of them formed was something that Rey never thought that she would experience in her life time. Ben Solo never doubted her, never forced himself on her or flirted with her. The Solo family let her stay with them when her mother was diagnosed with cancer.  
Rey couldn’t tell him how much she really cared about what he had done for her. Leia even helped her look for her own apartment that she could rent with the secretary work that she was doing.

  
When Ben Solo enlisted to go into the Army of his own volition, Rey was mad at him. Not because he was going to serve his country, but because she wasn’t going with him, and she wouldn’t get to make sure that he didn’t do anything stupid. Ben had come around to her apartment complex the day before he was supposed to go to basic training. Her landlord wouldn’t let him go up to Rey’s apartment, but didn’t stop pestering her until she went downstairs to see him. 

“I’m going out tomorrow.” Rey bit her lip, not sure what she was going to say. She didn’t want to look at him. “I wanted the last few of my hours before I leave to be with you, if you would let me have that.” Finally, Rey looked up at him. “Are you going to talk to me or give me the silent treatment?” He was smirking at her like he already knew the answer.  


“Do you really have to go?”  


“No turning back,” He told her, “weren’t you the one that talked about serving your country?”  


“Yes, I said that I wish that we could do that together.” Rey said. “I didn’t say go sign up for the Army and go into one of the most dangerous warzones possible.” 

The two of them started walking down the street. “I’ll be fine.” He told her. “I promise.” That wasn’t enough to Rey.

  
“You better punch Hitler for me.” She told him.

  
“If I brought you Hitler so you could punch him yourself would you be happy?”

  
“Yes, that’d make me very happy.”

  
***  
**Present Day**

When Rey woke up, something was wrong. The last thing that she remembered was hitting the ice, but she was fuzzy on the details. An old radio was crackling, talking about a baseball game. A nurse came in. “Oh, you’re awake.” She smiled, a friendly but nervous smile that told Rey that her suspicion was right. Something was wrong.

  
“What happened?”

  
“You hit the ice,” The nurse said. “Took a few days to find you.”

  
“Where am I?”

  
“You’re in a recovery room in New York City.”  
She looked around, “Where am I really?” 

Something was really, really wrong. Rey had learned to trust her gut on these sorts of things.

  
“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

  
“It was more than a few days.” She could hear the baseball game. It was 1941, she knew because she’d gone with Ben. “The game,” The nurse stared at her for a minute. Not sure what to do. “It’s from 1941, I know because I was there. So I’ll ask you again, where am I?” Her brain felt foggy, like she was going to go into some sort of panic attack. “Who are you?”

  
“Captain Kenobi,” Rey stood up right as two men with some kind of armor she’d never seen before burst through the door. Rey’s immediate response was to fight, she sent the two of them flying through a thin drywall that was dividing her from the true exterior of the room. This was something that she was obviously not meant to see.

  
“Captain Kenobi!”

  
*******

  
**The 1940’s**

  
“What do you want to do?” Ben asked Rey.  
“What do you mean? It’s your deployment, we should do whatever you want to do.” Ben pressed his lips together for a second. He looked like he had something on his mind, but he wasn’t sure if Rey would enjoy it. 

“What do you want to do?” She asked.  


“I’m not sure if you’d enjoy it.”  


“I’ll enjoy anything that’s with you.” Rey told him. “Go on, tell me what you want.”  


“You know that science fair that’s going on tonight?”  


“You want to go to that,”  


“Yeah,” Ben said, “there’s supposed to be this guy with a flying car prototype.” Rey laughed; the thought of a flying car was something that was probably near impossible. “We could go to dinner instead if you want to though.”  


“How about the fair?” Rey asked. “I think that the fair would be fun.” She smiled and Ben gave her a look. She wasn’t sure how to explain it, but she liked how he stared at her with such intensity. “I’ve always wanted to see a flying car.” The night was something fun, something that would be a good last day in the States for Ben Solo. But at some point, Rey being the small woman that she was, got lost in the crowd at one time and she couldn’t find him.  


She ended up wandering towards a booth or display of some sort of thing. There was a plate you could step on with a soldier’s body, a mirror showed your head on that soldier’s body. Rey wasn’t sure what compelled her to step on it, but she did.  


*******  
 **Present**  


She was running. Rey didn’t know what was happening or where she was but she knew one thing. She was not in the 1940’s. She didn’t know how much time had passed and part of her didn’t want to know. She thought that maybe she was going to be sick. She wasn’t sure though. Eventually she made her way to a large square, filled with people and stores and technology Rey had never seen before. She stopped. Three black cars pulled up behind her. Someone got out of the car. “Stand down soldier.” Someone called. Rey turned around to see a man getting out the car. Rey knew that if she ran, something bad was going to happen.

  
“Where am I?”

  
“You’re in New York.”

  
“What happened?”

  
“I’m sorry about the little show back there,” The man told her, “we thought it best that we broke it to you slowly.”

  
“Broke what to me?” She felt like she was going to panic. She didn’t, for now, but she was barely holding on.

  
“You’ve been asleep, Captain. For almost seventy years.”


	2. Passing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens between First Avenger and the Avengers, also a little hint to what Ben has had to endure.

** Present **

Adjusting to regular life now was hard, and at first Rey thought that she would have to go through it alone, but it turned out that she didn’t. SHIELD paid for her apartment, gave her enough money for her to live off for the next ten years at least. Rey knew that she should be grateful, but she wasn’t sure what she had done to deserve it in the first place. “You served our country. You deserve the best treatment that we can give you.” 

Rey didn’t know what to do with herself, she didn’t know a lot of the things that had gone down in the past seventy years that she had been asleep. How were you supposed to catch up on seventy years of development and world history? A lot of her time was spent feeling overwhelmed, trying to remember everything that happened, and punching a lot of punching bags. She had been at her apartment for a month before someone knocked at her door. She opened it to see a petite woman in a suit standing there. “I really shouldn’t be here right now, but I can’t resist.” 

“Who are you?” 

“Rose Tico,” She flashed her badge, “from SHIELD?” 

“Oh, come in.” She wasn’t really sure what was going on or what to expect.  Rose Tico was nicer than most of the SHIELD agents that she had met, if a little more nervous as well. “Are you here on any business?” 

“No, actually.” Rose admitted, “But, I thought that maybe you could use some help with catching up with things.” Rey blinked. “You see, SHIELD got you this place and everything but nobody thought that maybe you would need help with immersion into regular life. Especially considering you didn’t have access to computers or Netflix or -?” 

“What’s a Netflix?” 

“That’s what I’m here for.”

***

** 1932 **

The crash of the Wall Street hit a lot of people hard, and it was hard to ignore. Rey had to move in with the Solos because there was no way she could make ends meet. Rey had always been poor, but not  _ this poor.  _ She was always ashamed that she couldn’t hold her own. The Solos had given her so much, and she would never be able to repay them at this point. It was a cold winter night  one night when Ben came up to her room.

“Are you okay?” He asked her. 

“Better now,” Rey smiled, her day was always better when he was there. “What’s up?” 

“Just making sure that you’re okay,” He asked, “got enough food?” 

“Yes,” Rey was already hungry, but even though the Solos were better off than almost everyone else, they didn’t have enough food for Rey to constantly be grazing off of their food. She already felt bad as it is. 

“Good.” Ben sat down on the edge of the bed, then flopping back on it and looking up at her. 

“You’re so pretty.” He said.

“You say as you look at me in the dark and upside down.” 

***

** Present **

Rose seemed to be intent on making sure that she showed Rey everything about everything that had happened in the last seventy years. The first thing she did was set up Rey’s Netflix account on her TV, (one that Rey was ashamed to admit she hadn’t used), and taught her how to use it. That was easy enough. Rey got kind of excited by how realistic everything looked on the TV, it was all in color and not grainy in the slightest. She tried not to show too much excitement, mostly being embarrassed because this was obviously something so normal that everyone else took it for granted. 

They stopped at social media and memes; it was just too much for Rey to take in that day. “Thank you, for keeping me company Rose, really. I think this is enough though. For today.” Rose nodded, standing there for a minute before she said, 

“I actually know of something else that you would like to do more.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, do you know what the Make A Wish foundation is?” 

***

** 1932 **

“I think that you’re beautiful either way,” That really made Rey want to roll her eyes, but she didn’t. Ben got like this sometimes, when he was about to talk about something that was bothering him. “I wish there was a way to fix the economy.” He told her. “Stop everyone from stressing out, it’s like America is dying.” 

“America isn’t dying.” Rey told him. “It’ll rebound. It just needs something to help it.” 

“You can’t know that we’ll all be okay,” 

“I know that we are going to be okay,” Rey said, “and you know why.” 

“Why?” 

“Because even when I’ve had nothing, I’ve always had you. As long as we stay together, everything will be fine.” 

“I like that you’re so optimistic.” 

***

** Present **

Make a Wish foundation did things for kids that were going to die, and when Rey heard that a kid with leukemia wanted to see Captain America, she said that of course she would go see this kid. The Hospital was only about thirty minutes away, and Rey showed up in full suit and everything. Rose was driving there. “Honestly, these places are really depressing. Are you sure you want this?” 

“Yes,” Rey wanted this. She wanted this more than anything, because for the last month or so, Rey didn’t have anything to do but wallow in her own pity. Rey needed something to do, and if it was being that goofy but brave hand for a child to hold when they were going through a tough time, then she would be exactly that. The looks she got when she came into the Children’s Hospital, kids whispering and asking if that was really Captain America. Some kids ran up to her and actually asked her. Rey took pictures with some kids before saying that she had a very special visitor today that she needed to get to, but that she would definitely come back later. 

She always kept her word. 

That day, Rey met an  eight year old  girl with leukemia, for some reason neither of her parents were there. She introduced herself to the girl, who couldn’t even get out of her bed. The girl opened her mouth but started coughing. Rey got her some water. “I’m Alice,” The girl said. “Are you really Captain America?” 

“Yeah, I’m really Captain America.” Rey said. 

“My father gave me your action figure before he went out for his deployment. Said that the world needed a lot of stronger women.” 

“Well the  world’s  already got you.” Rey told the girl. “ So  I think the world’s got plenty.” The girl laughed and then coughed. 

“Can you tell me a story?” She asked. 

***

** 1953 **

The inside of the prison that Ben Solo was kept in was always quiet. Always quiet. He had given up at this point. “She’ll come for me.” He would say at first. “She’ll come for me. I know she will.” 

They would laugh at how idiotic he was. “She thinks you're dead. She mourned for you and then died herself, because she’s weak.” He could never accept that, until now. 

_ You shouldn’t listen to them.  _ The voice of Rey would stay in his head.  _ You need to stay strong Ben.  _ But the torture was bad, worse than any kind of torture imaginable. Being poked and prodded every single day and having his mind invaded and trying to resist it was getting harder each day. 

“You remember what you told me that one night?” He asked her one day, when she tried her best to make sure that he could survive, “As long as  we’re  together, we’ll be okay, right?” 

_ Yes, I remember that.  _

“Yes, well you were right, Rey. As long as we were together, we were okay. But now you’re dead.”


End file.
